


That's My Partner

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [129]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: This year, the students knew that Dr Fell and Dr Crowley were together before they walked into the pre-Christmas dinner side by side.
Relationships: Adam Young & Arthur Young | Mr Young (Good Omens), Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 33
Kudos: 683
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	That's My Partner

This year, the students knew that Dr Fell and Dr Crowley were together before they walked into the pre-Christmas dinner side by side. The sight of the pair together didn't stun them, it was the fact that they were _holding hands_ that did it. In fact, the students stared at them so long and so hard that Warlock (arriving as Adam's plus one) and Newt (arriving as Anathema's plus one) were able to slip in without attracting much attention at all, something they were both grateful for.

It was Crowley who broke the hold first, and only in order to pull Aziraphale's chair out for him. Aziraphale folded himself precisely into his seat and Crowley slithered into his own with a muted sigh of relief. "So," he murmured, "how many more times do you think we can make their eyes bug out tonight? Twice?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips and smoothed his holly-printed paper napkin into place. "Three times," he murmured back, eyes gleaming with subdued mischief. "At least." He took the water jug and poured for both of them.

Crowley bit back an open grin, torn between delight at the budding mischief and wariness at what the open softness might do to his reputation. "You know I prefer wine over Adam's Ale, angel," he grumbles out loud.

"And I know, my dear," Aziraphale quips back, "you should set a better example for other drivers."

Crowley huffs, but subsides, hidden eyes darting to check on his friends and his students. Newt, as ever, seems to be rolling with the situation, chatting cheerfully if awkwardly to those around him.

Warlock is stiffer, warier, and while the servers get their pronouns right, Adam has to get loud and firm before the servers drop the gendered terms (fiance, boyfriend etc) in favour of 'partner'.

Crowley watches with gritted teeth, but even he can see that Adam has a handle on the matter. All he and Aziraphale can really do to help is distract the stares.

***

"Dad!" Adam yells, racing across the station platform to hug a smaller, mild-faced old man.

Warlock stands marooned with the luggage for a long moment, the wry fondness of the smile on their face mirrored by the way their heart twists at what they might have had if the world was different. They've been around Aziraphale, they think, to assume that the man is as mild and harmless as he looks.

Arthur Young hugs his son back and chides gently, "You left your, um... sorry what's the correct term at the moment?"

Adam glances over his shoulder at Warlock. "Partner, Dad. They're my partner."

"Hmp. You left your partner behind. Go and help them with the bags, son. We'll have plenty of time later."

Adam rolls his eyes in dramatic long-suffering and comes loping back to help Warlock. The pair of them pile into the back of Arthur's classic car with their bags. As they head from the station to the house, Arthur smiles at them through the mirror. "You'll have to share Adam's old room, I'm afraid. It's going to be rather a full house this year. Sarah's coming too, with her husband and the grandchildren."

Warlock nestles their head on Adam's shoulder, and uses the closeness to whisper, "Does he know what terms I use? Do all of them know?"

"I did tell them," Adam mutters back. "And they know enough to ask rather than guess if they forget. They mean well."

Warlock winced and ducked their head down to hide it. Meaning well was no real protection from them being hurt, if people based their definition of 'well' on some factor that didn't account for accepting nonbinary folk, or queer folk in general. Worse in fact, because others would stand up for them and let the hurt slip though just because they 'meant well'. Like the servers at the dinner, trying to be very positive over queer-presumably-same-gender relationships and hurting Warlock all the more over the mislabelling. But sure. They'd _meant_ well.


End file.
